My Best Friend
by ArticBells
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friend. Bella's in love with Edward, but she can't get herself to say anything. Bella's parents get a divorce, and Bella have to move with Rene to Phoenix. Now years after she moves back. Full Summary Inside it's much better full
1. Pitch Black Eyes

**My Best Friend**

**Quick stupid A/N:** A must see: http:/bille .co m/2010/10/livin#more **Just take out the spaces ;)**

**A/N: **A new story, a new adventure,a new felling, a new love that spreads throe my whole being when you leave a sweet review for me to read ;) In short; R+R / R&R

**Full Summary: **Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends forever.

Bella has always loved Edward a little more than most friends are supposed to love each others, but she can't find her will to talk to Edward about it. Bella is very tomboy, and she knows that Edward only think of her as his little sister, and that bothers her. Very much.

Bella's parents - Charlie and Rene Swan - gets a divorce and Bella got to move with Rene to Phoenix. But when Rene finds Phil years after, Bella have to move back home with Charlie.

Who have Bella meet in Phoenix, and how has Bella changed. But most important how does Edward react?

**All Human**

**First chapter.**

**TWELVE YEARS INTO THEIR LIFE.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god, you did, not just ruin the cake!" I yelled.

"Bella, do you not understand? I didn't ruin it." He protested.

"But you just helled eggs into the cake!" I hissed.

"But you said that I should take the eggs into the pasty." He looked at me with shiny confused green eyes.

"Edward," I sighed and tugged my arm around his shoulder. "The sheel is not supposed to come into the pasty." I said slowly, allowing the information to suck into his skull.

"Oh..." He sighed. "I just fucked the cake up, didn't I?" He asked, looking truly sad.

"We'll just make a new one, Edward." I said and let my arm fell of his shoulder, I shouldn't touch him so much. It'll come out to clearly how much I really liked him. And boy, I liked him. I liked his green eyes, his weirdo bronze hair, that he hated so much, I liked his way of walking, talking... I even liked the way he breathed. The more I tough of it, the more I came to the conclusion that I didn't just like him, I... I loved him. I really loved him. I loved Edward. How wonderful that sounded!

Suddenly the dooring rang, making us both jump in surprise, which just made us laugh.

"I'll get it." I smiled to him, and walked out of the kitchen. Edward and I had been baking a cake, to the party he was having. I wasn't really a party, it was more a sleepover. But the others though that, sleepover sounded to girly. The others were; Emmett, James, Laurent, Jacob and Embry.

Emmet is Edward's cousin, and lives in Port Angeles, but he goes to school in Forks, just to be with us. James lives right across of me, so we've knew each others automatically, after he realized I wasn't like every girl, that is. I know Jacob because of my father, he was friends with Jacob's dad, Billy, so one day they introduced us to each others, and Charlie asked if we couldn't go over to Edward and play. Embry and Jacob lives near each others, so they also knew each others that way. And lastly Laurent is a cousin of Embry's.

I reached the front door, and opened, revealing James.

"Hey!" "Hello!" We said at the same time, then hugged each others, tapped the back of each others three times and parted.

"Where's Edward?" James asked as we slowly walked to the kitchen.

"He's in the kitchen, we're _trying _to make a cake. But it's not going too good." I sighed, remembering Edward's bad acting in the kitchen.

"Then I guess it's good I'm good at baking." James flashed me a bright smile.

"You bake?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. Not waiting for an answer I turned to Edward, and fake whispered. "James bakes!"

James just smiled even more, and looked to the disaster we had made.

"This will not do..." James said before starting with his, until now, unknown talent; baking.

I looked at Edward and smiled, he looked slithery angry, as his eyes were on James. I looked back at James, he hadn't noticed Edward's glare.I walked to stand at Edward's side, showed my shoulder against his, to get his attention. He eyes shifted swiftly from James, and unto me. I raised my eyebrows at him, and pointed at James, with my shoulder. His eyes bulked out, and he looked like he was in panic. Then, still with his eyes bulking out, he shrugged as casually he could. Which wasn't all that casually. I wanted to ask more about it, but then the doorbell rang again, and I found myself walked to the door, once again. Saying I would open the door over my shoulder, to the two of them.

"Hello Bells!" Jacob said when I opened the door.

"Hello Jacob, Embry." I smiled and nodded to them. Embry stood half hidden behind Jacob.

"Come inside. James and Edward are in the kitchen." I said.

"Okay." Them both mumbled, as they put their jackets off.

"Bella," Jacob sighed as he hung his arm around my shoulder, and smiled to me.

"Jacob," I sighed back just as dramatically as he had done, smiling to him. Throwing his head back, he laughed, making me shake. I couldn't help but smiled, and laugh myself. It was so easy around Jacob, he was my sun. And what a lovely sun he was...

"Well... I've kind of forgotten the Cola..." He said using his puppy eyes on me.

"Jacob, that's unfair! You can't use those eyes, I've told you before!" I whined, which made him press the eyes onto unbelievable cuteness. His deep brown eyes, so familiar to me, made me bulk under.

Sighing I said, "I know you would, so I made Laurent take Cola and DVD's"

He laughed again, making me smile.

"You know me so well Bella!" He said, released me from his grip, but as soon as he released me, he threw me over his shoulder.

"Jake! Put me down!" I yelled as he suddenly started to run. I couldn't see where he was heading, but then I suddenly landed on something soft. I quickly realized it was the couch in the TV-room. Before I saw him doing so, Jacob started to tickle.

"Not-..." I gasped, laughing uncontrollably. "Fair!" I laughed.

"What are you saying, Bells?" He asked and tickled me some more.

"Not-... Not fa-" I gasped for air.

"I can't hear you!" He yelled and tickled me even harder, making it almost hurt in my sides.

"Not fair!" I gasped out. Then closed my eyes hard, laughing in almost pain. I writhed beneath him as he continued to tickle me. His knees were on each side of me, his hands everywhere, his smiling face was the only thing I could possible see.

"Laurent and Emmett is here." I heard a hard voice. Jacob gasped and turned his head to look at whoever it was.

"Oh, yeah right." He said and jumped off of me. I turned my head to see the intruder, which was; Edward. He was glaring at Jacob with furious green eyes.

* * *

"I dare you to grope Emmett." I smiled as I spoke to Embry.

"No please, I beg you Bella! I beg you! Just not... Not _that_." Embry said, almost sobbing.

"Oh stop crying, you baby. Well then... Dress like a girl for the rest of this game." I smiled again.

"Seriously?" He asked raising his eyes, as if asking 'That's all you got, really?'.

"Okay, okay... You have to dress up like a girl, in... Esme's clothes!" I whispered loudly, brightly smiling. As everybody burst into a fit of laughing.

"Who the fuck is Esme?" Embry suddenly asked dumbly.

"Edward's mother, dumb ass..." Emmett said.

Embry's jaw fell to the floor.

"Stop it Embry, you're looking stupid." I said irritated. Sometimes boys could just be so... Boyish!

"Can't you give it to me, then?" He asked slithery blushing. We all knew that he had a bit of a crush on Edward's mother. Well all beside Edward, and Carlisle, Edward's father.

"Why should I do it? Why can't you do it yourself?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Because you're a girl, and... Well you're a girl! Do it!" He said, almost angry.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" I said, laughing slithery. I raised from the carpet laid on the floor, in Edward's room, that I knew so well. I had been sitting between Jacob and Embry, at Embrys side sad Emmett, then Laurent, then Edward and then James.

I smiled at them all before walking out of the door. Dump, and I landed on the floor, on my back, just so my head was watchable for the guys.

"Did you just fall, again." I heard Jacob ask.

"No, I attacked the floor." I said nervously, sounding incredible stupid.

"Backwards?" I heard Emmett ask, they all laughed.

"Yeah, because I'm just that freaking awesome!" I quickly yelled, then sat up and ran to Edward's parent's bedroom. They were in Port Angeles, at Emmett's parents, who also were Esme's brother and sister-in-law. It was great that they trusted us enough to stay alone, I suddenly smiled as I made my way into Esme's walk-in-closet.

I went to see all the dresses throe, and that alone took forever. How many dresses did she have!

I was currently looking between a red one with flowers and an orange one with sunflowers, when the light suddenly went out. All I could think was.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I hated the darkness, I simply hated it! It completely ruined the light, and I couldn't see anything! My breath came faster and faster, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I absolutely hated to darkness, I always came into some kind of angst comas, everytime something like this happened. The only one who knew about this was, my mother, father, and Edward. Nobody else.

"Uhhh!" I heard in the blackness. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Boo!" Someone yelled. I screamed in something between anger and fear. Fear because of the blackness, and anger because I hadn't told the other's about my fear of darkness. They couldn't know how I had it. I started to sob, but apparently not loudly because they didn't seem to have heard. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I fell to my knees, and squeezed my torso with my arms. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What's happening?" I heard Edward ask, then the light came on, revealing Jacob, Laurent, Embry, Emmett and James frozen, and me on the floor, sobbing.

"Shit!" Edward hissed and ran to me. He sad down on the floor at my side, then enveloped me in a tight embrace. My sobs slowly fell into silence. Edward whispered comforting words in my ear, as he rocket me from side to side. By now I only shook a little.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked, suddenly.

"She have big fears of darkness." Edward hissed at him.

"Oh." He answered.

"Sorry," I heard Jacob say.

"Yeah, sorry." Laurent, Embry, Emmett and James said at the same time.

"S'okay." I whispered. I squeezed my eyes tightly together. God you're pathetic Bella... Afraid of darkness and this happens. God, you're brave, ha!

"She just needs a moment, then she'll be fine." Edward said, then helped me on my legs. Then, with Edward's arm around me, we walked back into Edward's room.

* * *

I was laying in Edward's bed, as the others talked.

"I said I was sorry!" I heard Jacob say.

"I know... Sorry, I guess I'm overreacting a bit." Edward sighed. He was sitting in front of his bed, on the floor with his back against the bed.

"A bit?" Emmett said. "You partially growled at us."

"It's just... She's like a little sister to me... I don't like to see her hurt." Edward sighed, again. Yeah right. A sister. Great, just what I needed.

Nobody said anything in a very long time. The silence was almost unbearable.

"Are we gonna eat that cake, or what?" I found myself asking. I heard a lot of laughing in response.

"Bella's awake!" Emmett sighed, happily. I opened my eyes, everybody was starring at me.

"What time is it?" I asked, and stretched in the bed.

"Half past eleven." James said.

"Already!" I asked and jumped out of the bed. Then of course the air decided to tackle me, making me fall. Making them all laugh.

"I didn't fall... The floor just needed a hug!" I sighed, and was up on my feet in a second.

"Yeah right, Bells." Jacob laughed. I decided to just role my eyes.

"The cake." I reminded them, making them all jump up and run out, and down the stairs. All but James and Edward. I simply smiled to them, then ran out of Edward's room while yelling. "Last in the kitchen is a goose ass!"

I _almost_ fell down the many stairs, but luckily I didn't. I could hear both boys behind me, laughing as they ran. Of course Edward overran me, and came first, but I was faster than James.

"That was so unfair!" James gasped, as he stood leaning against the kitchen table.

"No it wasn't, goose ass." I said and plopped down on the chair that Edward was just about to sit in. Smiling as I did so. Edward just playfully hit me in the shoulder, and sat down in the chair at my side. So unfair that he wasn't breathing hectically.l He just sat and started to eat a piece of the cake, breathing normally, like he just walked down here.

The other boys was already attacking their third pierce, luckily James had made enough for twenty people. I still can't believe that James could bake! I took a pierce of the chocolate cake, it had sky blue frosting on it. My favorite! I took a bite and couldn't stop myself from moaning, god this was good! I took a bite more, and one more. Then suddenly it was gone, gotta get another! Just then I noticed everybody had fell silence. I looked around, they were all starring at me with wide eyes, their jaw partially on the floor.

"What?" I asked as I took a bite of my second pierce. They looked at each others, then started to laugh.

*Bliiiing* Oh my god, sick minds! "Oh, you're disgusting!" I said. (Help me out with that line!)

"You should have heard yourself!" Emmett said almost falling of his chair as he laughed.

I groaned, took a pierce more onto my plate, and walked into the living room.

"Bella wait!" Jacob yelled, between laugher.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

I heard footsteps behind me. But since I was still angry at them all, I decided not to ignore whoever it was.

"Sorry about them." Edward said as he sat down at my side. I couldn't be mad at Edward for to long, I mean who could? It was _Edward_, after all.

"Idiots." I stated without looking away from the TV. I wasn't really watching whatever it was.

"They have no brain." He said. Without looking I still knew he was smiling, I could hear it in his tone.

"Stupid." I whispered and turned to him. He wasn't smiling anymore, his face was set in a very serious line.

"Very," He whispered just as low as me.

He suddenly broke out on a smile, and I quickly found myself in one, too.

He truly was my best friend.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a frown. We had watched at least three movies, so when we finally got to bed, it was around three in the morning.

I rolled onto my side, groaning, I had so not slept well. As I looked around the room I noticed three things. Firstly I was lying on the floor. Second the time was seven in the morning, meaning that I only slept four hours. And lastly James wasn't here. I quickly found my toilet-bag, and made my way to the toilet, as quietly as possible.

After I had brushes my hair and teeth, hid my bag under the sink, and walked down to the kitchen, to make breakfast to all of us. But when I entered the kitchen I stopped death in my tracks, James was, once again, making food. He was standing with his back to me, just then I got an idea. I smiled to myself as I as quietly made my way to James, ready to surprise him.

"Don't even think about it, Bella." James suddenly said, making me freeze. How did he know?

Then just as if he had heard my thoughts he said: "I can see your reflection in the window." I quickly looked up in the dark window, only to be meet with his blue eyes, starring at me. He was smiling a tooth showing smile to me. I looked as my own reflection broke out in a smile.

James was good looking, not nearly as good looking as Edward. But still. James was the oldest of us, therefor he also looked older. His jaw was slightly sharper than the others, and his shoulders a bit more broader. And this didn't get unnoticed by the girl gender. But still after all this, he still hung out with us. And for that I was grateful, he was a great friend.

"What are you making?" I asked, and went for one of the kitchen chairs.

"Pancakes, and I was also planning on cutting some fruits. I bet the others will be hungry. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry enough to eat a horse." He joked. I laughed, and started to draw small circles on the table, with my finger.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I said. It was really first now I noticed that I really was hungry.

Half an hour later, we were sitting on the kitchen island, eating, joking, just having fun.

"And I was like, fuck you." I said. I was currently talking about that time when I had gone into a huge fight fight with Lauren, which I of course won.

"Did you seriously say that?" He asked be wilded.

"Nah, but I thought it.." I said slowly, and smiled. Making him laugh, but it quickly died down as he froze, looking at something behind me. I quickly looked behind me. Edward was standing in the doorway, looking at us with wild green eyes. He had a white soft-looking t-shirt on, and faded blue pajamas bottom on. His good-looking bronze hair looked perfect, as always.

"Good morning," I said, giving him a trying smile. His eyes shifted to mine, and he smiled. A real smile.

"James have made breakfast, want some?" I asked. I looked as Edward's eyes darkened to almost black, and his smile tightened.

"Sure," He said sounding angry. And walked to sit beside me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Erm... I gotta pee," James said and rushed out of the room.

"Why are you getting so immature?" I hissed at him. His eyes went to mine, and for once I was scared of Edward. His eyes pitch black, starring deathly at me. Then after - what seemed like a really long time - he looked down at his plate.

Fifteen minutes later we sat in silence, and ate. He didn't say anything, and I didn't dare to make any sound. The picture of his dark eyes had burned it self into my brain, I couldn't think of anything else.

James didn't come back, either he really got to pis, or he was to afraid to go down here again. I would have stayed upstairs.

"My parents are gonna be home soon, be better gotta clean the living room," He said sitting his plate in the sink, and walked into the living room, not once making eye contact.

"Kay," I whispered, although he probably couldn't hear me.

* * *

**AN:** First chapter of "My Best Friend" What do you think of it? I think I may have written a bit to much tension, or some shit... But you can clearly see that Edward likes Bella a bit to much, right? If you couldn't, you know now. Edward is crazy after Bella, and Bella is crazy after Edward, but neither of them sees it! OOOOH!

**Press The Magic Button**

**l**

**V  
**


	2. I Loved Him

**My Best Friend**

**A/N: **A new story, a new adventure, a new felling, a new love that spreads through my whole being when you leave a sweet review for me to read ;) In short; R+R / R&R

**Full Summary: **Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends forever.

Bella has always loved Edward a little more than most friends are supposed to love each others, but she can't find her will to talk to Edward about it. Bella is very tomboy, and she knows that Edward only think of her as his little sister, and that bothers her. Very much.

Bella's parents - Charlie and Rene Swan - gets a divorce and Bella got to move with Rene to Phoenix. But when Rene finds Phil years after, Bella have to move back home with Charlie.

Who have Bella meet in Phoenix, and how has Bella changed. But most important how does Edward react?

**All Human**

**Second chapter.**

**TWELVE YEARS INTO THEIR LIFE.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

"We're getting a divorce, Bella." My mother said. I froze in my seat.

It was Sunday, and I had just gotten home from Edward's house. As Edward had said, his parents came home fairly early. And as soon as I came home, my mother and father had told me to sit down with them on the couch. I now sat with my mother on the couch, my father standing at the window looking outside.

I looked between the two of them. I knew they had had some fights. But I didn't knew it would have come to _this_. Really a _divorce_. I could feel my breath going faster, and my mind going blank.

"Listen, Bella." My mother said, taking my head in her hands. As she sank down to the floor, and knelled in front of me.

"It's not that bad bunny," She said using her nickname for me. My eyes connected with hers, and I saw the hurt and sorrow in her eyes. She didn't want to get a divorce, I just know it.

"Why?" I heard myself ask.

"Well... I find myself a bit closed here in Forks," Meaning: I don't like living here. "you're daddy can't move, he loves living here," Meaning: He wont move with her. "And we just simple think it's for the best," Meaning: I can't tell you more.

I started to shake, and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Are you moving away from us?" I asked. Confusing spread in her eyes, as she looked into my eyes searching. Then understanding and then slightly sorrow.

"You're moving with me bunny," Her voice was low, almost like she was afraid of saying it. I stood up, the tears now falling freely over my cheeks.

"I-I can't," I stuttered. "I can't mo-ove... I have to stay, mom. Mom I... I can't leave my friends," I cried. I wanted to stay with my friends and my dad, but I still wanted to live with my mother. I could feel myself leaning against staying here, even if it was gonna crush my loved mother.

"Bunny, listen. We'll get a house, a nice little house, just for the two of us," She looked at me in the eye, tears falling from her eyes. "A beautiful little house with flowers, and grass greener than you could ever imagine." She paused looking slightly scared of herself, I could see my father move for the first time since I came home. He had turned and was starring longingly at her. "I-I can't go without you bunny, you're everything to me." I heard my mom say. But I couldn't get my eyes of my father, as he stood there broken, looking more vulnerable than I have ever seen him. It was a whole different man than I used to see when I looked at my father, now I saw a broken man.

"Bunny?" My mother said, making me brake the contact I shortly had made between my dad and I. Only to look down at my still kneeling mother. Her green eyes looked just as broken as the brown I had currently looked at. I looked at the face that I knew so well. Her slightly pink lips, her beautiful green eyes, and her soft curves forming her wonderful face. She looked so like me, we had the same lips, the same nose, and the same hair, her hair was just slightly lighter than mine. In that second I realized that I could not live away from her, she was my mother after all. I needed to be close to her. I turned to my dad, he quickly looked at me. I could see in his eyes what he wanted to say, he wanted to let me know that he understood, and that he loved me, no matter what.

"You'll come visit, right?" I asked, he smiled a sad smile to me, and then without warning I felt my mothers arms around my legs as she hugged me, pressing her cheek into my stomach.

* * *

I walked into my bedroom and let myself fall into my bed. I could feel the tears slowly coming again. I reached for the phone and dialed the number I had learned to know by heart. He answered at the second ring.

"Hello?" He sounded slightly out of breath.

"Hey Edward. It's Bella," My voice was slightly dry because of all the crying I had done.

"Oh my, what's wrong Bells?" He asked.

"My parents are getting a divorce," I cried into the phone.

"What? Charlie and Renee? Seriously? I didn't know it was that bad," He said shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that either! And now my mother wants me to move with her to somewhere in _Phoenix_!" I cried. He was silent for some time, probably taking in the new information.

"When?" He breathed.

"Tonight," I whispered. They had already packet most of my stuff for me, but my mother said that I could just leave most of my stuff, and we could buy new when we had moved. "They have packet for me."

"Fuck.." Then I heard him yell something to someone. "I'm coming now, Bella. I got my dad to drive me to you're house, we'll be there in no time." He said.

"Okay," I whispered into the phone, but only got the stupid phone bib in response. I waited at the window for Carlisle's black Mercedes.

Fifteen minutes later Carlisle car drove to a stop in front of the house. I watched as Edward jumped out of the car, and as he ran up to the front door. I quickly ran out of my room, down the stairs and stopped when I came to the front door, throwing the door open and jumping into his arms. He whispered sweet words in my ear, and helped me up to my room again. Now we sat on my bed, well I sat on his lab and he sat on my bed, oh my soft bed that I'd probably wouldn't see again.

"Oh Edward, I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said and held him in a tight grip.

"It'll be okay Bella." He whispered. I leaned back to look at him, his green eyes that used to be filled with so much happiness was now empty and hollow.

"You'll be okay without me right?" I asked and wiped some hair away from his face that had fallen out of place.

"As fine as I can be, it'll be hard without you.. I mean.. You're my best friend. Of course I'll miss you," He whispered. He then hugged me, my chin resting on top of his head.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I said my voice shaky. "I'll never forget you, Edward."

And then we just sat and hugged, sometimes just starring at each others. But sooner than I would have wanted my mother threw my door open demanding me downstairs. She had looked so sad and scared in that moment, so I quickly scrambled up from Edwards warm arms and ran to my mother trying to give her the comfort that I could never give her. I stole one last glance at Edward, as he stood there in my almost empty room the only thing I could think of was of how much I loved him, and always would.

* * *

**AN:** Second chapter of "My Best Friend" What do you think of it? This one is partially just too fill out some space, just to make the story seem longer or some shit... Well... Review!

**Press The Magic Button**

**l**

**V  
**


	3. Peter Whitlock

**My Best Friend**

**GOD DAMN IT READ THE F&%KING A/N, AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND MUCH MORE!  
**

**A/N: **Do you know what would be so awesome that I would scream in happiness? .. Your sweet reviews! In short: R&R / R+R

**A/N AGAIN:** I'm so, so, so, sorry! I know I shouldn't do this to you guys.. But I have to! Okay? It's part of her growing up! So.. You don't know what I'm talking about.. I know.. But you'll get to know, later! Okay? Good!

And also to all of you who review, I'm so glad that you reviewed but please for the love of God! Do not write something like this: i love it omg i really do i love u and plz plz plz plz keep writing bye.

Because that _irritates _me! If you absolutely have to write that, write it more like this: I love it! Oh my God, I really do! I love you, and please, please, please, please keep writing! Bye!

It makes it more believable when you write more professional ;)

**Full Summary: **Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends forever.

Bella has always loved Edward a little more than most friends are supposed to love each others, but she can't find her will to talk to Edward about it. Bella is very tomboy, and she knows that Edward only think of her as his little sister, and that bothers her. Very much.

Bella's parents - Charlie and Renee Swan - gets a divorce and Bella got to move with Renee to Phoenix. But when Renee finds Phil years after, Bella have to move back home with Charlie.

Who have Bella meet in Phoenix, and how has Bella changed. But most important how does Edward react?

**_Again, I'm so sorry it takes this long to write the chapters, but I don't think you would want something under 500 words, with spelling mistakes, and something that just.. Sucks.. Right?_**

**All Human**

**Third chapter.**

**"Peter Whitlock"  
**

**FOURTEEN YEARS INTO THEIR LIFE.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

School was boring, as usually. You would think that I would have lots and lots of fun here in Phoenix, but no! None of that! I never thought I could be so bored as I were in my currently state. I was sitting in Mr. Brown's class, in a stone hard seat, sitting with a nerd who only talked about how he had just won his last bought Star Wars Play station 3 game.. I just wanted to trow something at him.

I had sighed up for tutoring in English Literature, my current class in fact. But it didn't seem that anybody actually needed help with English, much to my disappointment.

"Whitlock!" Mr. Brown suddenly snapped. I looked up at him, he was red in the face with anger his eyes on somebody behind me. I turned in my seat and saw an older boy, actually quite handsome with longish dark brown hair that looked soft enough to compare with silk, eyes as blue as the sky on a clear day, and sun warm skin. His blue eyes were focused on me, making me breathe shakily. He was leaned back in his seat, one arm behind him over the back of the chair, while the other was resting on the table in front of him. He was smiling a warm smile that made me feel special, and.. Attractive. But all to soon he looked away his eyes focusing on Mr. Brown, that I had, in fact, forgotten completely.

"Mr. Brown, have I not asked you to call me Peter?" His voice was strong and surprisingly wise. He raised an eyebrow.

"Pete, would you like to tell the rest of the class what were going through up here?" I heard Mr. Brown ask, but I couldn't tear my eyes of Peter. Peter Whitlock, what a pretty name.. Oh sorry, what a handsome name.

"With all do respect Mr. Brown, I thought that was your job to teach, and my job to learn" he said, ignoring the fact that Mr. Brown had called him by wrong name. Time passed, and Mr. Brown didn't answer Peter. I turned in my seat to look at him. He was going through some papers. Looked up and scanned every single student in class, his eyes fell on me, but luckily, he quickly looked back at Peter.

"Well Pete, since you don't learn to much, I think it would be best if you got a tutor. And luckily Mrs. Swan here have volunteered" he now turned to me. "Make me proud," his gray eyes held pity. "And sorry." he then smiled and went back to class.

I stole a glance at Peter behind me, his eyes and mine connected and I felt a blush creep unto my cheeks, he smiled to me and winked. I gave him a wave with my hand, and smiled back to him, but quickly turned in my chair only to look down on my desk. Oh my God, he was hot! The blush that had formed on my cheeks went wild, as I thought of him. I bit down on my lip, trying to resist sighing in happiness. He had winked to me! Peter Whitlock had actually winked to me!

..~**~..

He was now sitting in the couch, in the living room.. In my house! Oh my.. I could not believe this! Peter Whitlock was actually in my living room! I looked down onto the floor from hiding my blush.

"So.." I heard him say. I looked up at him. "What are you gonna teach me?" he asked. He looked so cute that I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Yes.. I actually giggled.. I couldn't believe it myself. I again hided my face.

"What about we'll start with page fourteen?" I mumbled a small smile playing on my lips.

"I don't have my book," he said. I quickly pushed mine over to him.

"Thanks" He thanked me. I bite down on my lip, preventing myself from making any kind of noise that I shouldn't make.

"Sure," I mumbled under my breath. The silence felt over us as a dark blanket, making every kind of sound sound fluffed.

"I don't get it," I heard him say. Of course! Shit, I completely forgot that he needed help with this! Stupid, stupid Bella..

"Oh right, eh.." I looked up quickly, only to come face to face with him. His breath spread across my face, his eyes looked into mine with such felling that I couldn't help but gasp after air.

"Oh," I heard myself say.

His eyes left mine only to look down on my lips, and than quickly up again. I licked my lips without thinking, his eyes followed the moment. My pulse ran away, so quick that I couldn't follow it's pace. I felt confused, slightly afraid, but very, very hormonal. It was a pain in the ass to be a teenager!

He leaned a little in, just as I also did, our noses brushed each others, and I smiled a small quick smile. Oh my God, this was going to be my first kiss! Oh my God, Peter was going to be my first kiss! I think I was going to faint, then closed my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see the swinging world around me. And then I felt it. His lips, hot against mine, butterflies started to fly around in my stomach, and I pressed my eyelids closer together, wanting to feel this with all my might.

All to soon he leaned a bit back, my eyes opened making contact with his. One emotion was showing in his beautiful gray eyes, I pinched my arm discretely to make sure that I wasn't making all this up, the emotion showed was lust.

..~**~..

Peter and I had been dating for two months now, and I couldn't be more happy. There were adrenalin every third second, and I loved every second of it! He was everything I could dream of. We would go out and party with his friends every second weekend, where we would have a good time, drinking, thought not to much, dancing, singing and making out as wild animals. But then the other weekends we would snuggle up either at my place, or at his. Watch a movie, eat junk food, and make out. Now that I think about it.. We made out quite a lot actually!

"What would you like to eat, Bells?" Peter asked me Thursday in the cafeteria.

"A peace of pizza, and an apple?" it came out more as a question. He raised an eyebrow at me, I chuckled. I never knew what I wanted to eat, and he always made fun of that. A smile spread on his face, and he ordered three peaces of pizza, and two apples. We quietly made out way to out "special" table. Where Peter's friends already were seated. Tom, football idiot, Chris basketball idiot, Zach golf idiot, and their three girlfriends, Tom's Sam, Chris's Amanda, and Zach's Eliza.

I thought Sam was a bit over the top, with her brown hair with butter-yellow stripes, her orange t-shirt with pink flowers, and her love for gray "comfort pants".

Amanda was fun, thought she reminded me of a cherry.. She always wore red, and had green hair.. She said it was a beautiful accident, she had really went for blue hair, but got the wrong box.

Then there was Eliza.. She was.. I actually don't know what she was.. She was always.. So quiet, she never spoke. And when she did she whispered, so quiet that I don't even know how her voice sounded. But I had heard from Zach that she was loud.. If you know what I mean, _wink wink_.

"Hello Pella!" Chris yelled when he saw us coming. That was, apparently, our new name. He always made a new one **everyday**..

"Yo Aris!" Peter greeted back.

"I can't believe you first made Pella up _now_.." Sam mumbled as she looked over her neon blue nails.

"Humfh.." Chris mumbled back. Sam and Chris was actually sister and brother. Thought they looked nothing alike. Sam had her brown hair, while Chris had blond hair. Sam had blue eyes, while Chris had green eyes. Sam loved colors, Chris didn't.. Well you get the deal!

"He was more focused on making Petrella up!" Amanda defended him, and she pushed her chin up.

"Ain't that right baby," I heard Chris mumble as he snuggle into Amanda's green hair. I wonder what her hair smelled like.. Maybe it smelled like green? Like really, really, really green..

Sam and Tom fell into talk, just as Zach and Eliza also did. And well. Chris and Amanda was busy sucking each others necks off. Well I guess that leaves Peter and I alone, not that I was complaining.

Soon Peter and I was making out, again.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't hate me *Hides behind a chair* It's supposed to happen! It _has _to happen! Or else she won't like.. I don't know! Quit asking me!

Make a sweet, and nice review please! Then I'll update a new chapter, soooooon!

Here's the Polyvore for this chapter! Made by Me!: http:/w .com/my_be st_friend_c3/set?id=259 40878

Just delete all the spaces (One is the w's one between be and st in best, and one between all the numbers in the end) ;)

**Press the magic button!  
**


	4. Violence

**PLEASE READ THE A/N'S THEY'RE IMPORTANT!**

**A/N:** I am SO excited about this story! But I want to read more reviews! They make me wanna write, so write a review. It is, after all easier than writing a story! There's only like twelve reviews, please tell friends on FF about this story, or if they're Team Jasper then just another one of my stories, I would LOVE it if you did! It would mean _so _much! Enough with the manager-stuff! I want to have fun! Let's have fun! Alright? Alright!

Please know that all I do in this story, I do for a reason! There's reasons for everything in this story! Some come just out of boredom, other's because they are important for the character's growing personalities!

If you want a Edward P.O.V Favorite, Review and put this story on Alert, trust me; I will see it ;D

15 YEAR'S INTO THEIR LIVES

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I've always dreamed of this; a boyfriend who cares for you, fantastic (girl) friends, and popularity! And now I have it all! I wanted a boyfriend, who wanted to just be with me, and at the same time wanted to make the hell out. I wanted girly friends, who wanted to make sleepovers, go out and see movies, and shop. And I wanted the popularity, where everybody, and I do mean everybody wanted to be your friend, wanted to talk with you, wanted to have a little glimpse of me. It was _perfect_! And I loved every second of it**.**

"Miss. Swan?" I heard Mr. Brown ask, just as Peter and I walked out of the door. The bell had rang, so what was his problem?

"I'll be in the cafeteria." Peter told me, and kissed me softly on the forehead, before disappearing out into the crowd. I sighed before turning on my heels, and walked back into the classroom with heavy steps.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down on one of the front tables.

"I just.. Wanted to speak to you, about your grades." he said. Oh shit. My mother had wanted me about that, we had.. Or well, she had made me a deal that if I didn't let "that thing with Peter" effect my grades, she wouldn't bother me about him. But now, if my grades had turned into a complete mess, I wouldn't be able to be with Peter anymore. He would probably find somebody else, and I would be completely shut out by his friend's girlfriends. And then I would be known as "the one who wasn't smart enough." Oh shit, shit, shit!

"What with them?" I tried to play it out cool, Peter _had _told me that I could foul _anybody. _He raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe me. Shit, Peter had _so _picked the wrong moment to try and flirt with me!

"Nothing," I sighed in relieve. "Yet." I knew it was too good to be try. "You might want to focus on school a bit more, Bella." he said using my first name. "You shouldn't let Mr. Whitlock distract you," he seemed to want to say more, but I interrupted him.

"Peter isn't distracting, me Mr. Brown."

"Well, if you think so-" I interrupted him again.

"I know so."

"Well, then.. Let me not disturb your lunch hour." he said, I was quickly up on my feet again, and out the door.

"Bye Mr. Brown!" I loudly said over my shoulder.

"Bye, Miss. Swan." I barely heard him, and I'm sure if there were more people in the hallway I wouldn't have heard. But since there were such a small amount of people put here, I could.

I decided to head for the girl's room, before going or the cafeteria, which was pretty easy because it was just beside the cafeteria.

I was right at the door when I heard her voice, Sam;"Have you heard about Peter's family?" I stopped death in my tracks, held the door slightly open as I carefully listened.

"No, what about it?" I heard Amanda ask.

"I heard from Tom that he have this, like.. Crazy cousin, Jasper is his name. He's like all buff, and haves a dangerous past and stuff.. Like prison," Sam said proudly.

"_Jasper_?" Amanda tried the taste of his name in her mouth.

"Mhmm.. And Jasper, is like dating this girl, who's like literally crazy. Like.. She thinks she's psychic or something!" Sam told. "Oh, but you haven't even heard about Jasper's sister, Rosalie!" Why did that name ring a bell? "She's all evil, and a total bitch!" I had heard Sam talk like this before, just not at this rate. This was unknown land for me. And I had a feeling I had to stop it, I mean. It's Peter's family, sure they could be crazy but.. It's _Peter_'s family for God's sake! I sucked in a deep breath and walked in just as Amanda said:" Really? She's sounds like a complete-.." And then she saw me.

"Hello Amanda, Sam." I greeted trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Bella!" Sam fadedly greeted me back. I pulled out my clutch, found my lip-gloss, took it carefully on, all while holding eye contact with Sam through the mirror. Then hurriedly walked out, I heard Amanda behind me; "You think she heard?" But I kept walking, I didn't want to get caught this time. The cafeteria was one huge mess, people was all in a big ring in the middle of it all, surrounding something.. Or someone. I hurried to them, pressing myself through to the middle.

There stood they, or rather law. Peter and Tom was messing around on the floor, hitting each others, and yelling on the top of their lungs. _What was going on?_

I ran in to them, and tried to break them from each others. It seemed Peter was more aggressive on Tom, than the other way around. I finally, with some help from Zach and Chris, got them off each others.

Peter had blood running from his right eye brow, and a black mark on his chin, while Tom had blood falling from his mouth, and a blue eye. I dragged Peter away, and out of the cafeteria. He leaned against a locker, breathing heavily.

"What was going on in there?" I asked angrily, punching him slightly on the shoulder. He fell onto the floor slowly, and sighed. Totally ignoring me.

"Hey! Peter! What was going on?" I asked and went down in my knees to look him right in the eyes. He grunted of me. What was it with him? The last time I saw him he was loving and caring, kissing me on on the forehead.. And now he was all aggressive.

"What is going on?" I asked again. I heard him mumble something.

"What?" I asked him, less angry this time.

"Tom was _gossiping _about my family." he spit the word gossiping out. Literally, there now law spit in the hall way.

"Was he lying?" I asked. He slowly looked up at me.

"You don't sound surprised." he stated.

"I heard Sam, in the bathroom." I said slowly watching his reaction, his eyes became sharp. And for a moment, I was really scared of Peter Whitlock.. I was actually scared of my boyfriend.

"Do you believe in it?" he asked me.

"I don't know what I believe." I stated. I really didn't. I honestly didn't know what I was believing now a days. I didn't know if I was still friends with Sam and Amanda, and about Peter's family.. What I heard could be true.. And it could surely also be false.

I heard Peter sigh, he suddenly stood up on his legs. I had to get him somewhere to help him with his wounds.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I said and took his hand.

..-**-..

I rushed into the kitchen as soon as he sat down on the couch. I knew his kitchen better than his mother, I used to make some food to them before I left everyday. His mother used to pay for take home food.

I quickly found a cloth and a bowl for water. I filled the bowl with hot water and then walked into the living room again. I sighed as soon as I saw him, he was desperately looking me in the eyes, looking so lost and scared.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I knew he was in there some where, I smiled to myself and plopped down on the couch at his side.

"It's okay." I said and wet the cloth, then turned to him with it. He was giving me a small trying smile, I smiled back and went to clean the blood off his temple. He kept starring at my face, distracting me from his wound. I washed the cloth again, coloring the water slightly red. Then turned to him this time completely concentration on his wound. It wasn't that big, but it looked like it might get inflamed, so I went to try and clean the wound it self.

"Auch!" Peter winced away from me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and grabbed his chin carefully. Turning his head to me again, his eyes was pinched together, this time ready for the pain. I carefully dubbed his wound, this time he didn't wince, he just bite down on his lip.

"I'm sorry," I repeated and pressed a little harder, this time his head turned away from me. I knew it was pure reflex but it still hurt that he winced away from me.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." I said and carefully did the last dub.

"Please, stay still." I said to him and rushed out to get a patch for his eyebrow. I were quickly back with the yellow patch, then went to stand in front of him. He still sat in the same position from when I went out.

"Here you go," I whispered as soon as the patch was on covering the wound.

"Thank you," he whispered and hugged my legs to him, and buried his head in my stomach.

"You're welcome." I said and kissed the top of his head, he held me like that in a couple of minutes. I just let him think of what he seemed to need to think of, I just used the time to play with his hair. He finally looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Full of lust. I slowly went down to sit in his lab, all while holding eye contact. He leaned his forehead against mine, and then slowly, very slowly he pressed his lips against mine. Then one, two, three times and then full on power. His lips were hard against mine as he pressed against mine heavily. I felt a different balance feeling around my head, and first then I noticed that he had moved us, so I was laying on my back against the couch, with him on top of me.

_"Jake! Put me down!" I yelled as he suddenly started to run. I couldn't see where he was heading, but then I suddenly landed on something soft. I quickly realized it was the couch in the TV-room. Before I saw him doing so, Jacob started to tickle._

_"Not-..." I gasped, laughing uncontrollably. "Fair!" I laughed._

_"What are you saying, Bells?" He asked and tickled me some more._

_"Not-... Not fa-" I gasped for air._

_"I can't hear you!" He yelled and tickled me even harder, making it almost hurt in my sides._

_"Not fair!" I gasped out. Then closed my eyes hard, laughing in almost pain. I writhed beneath him as he continued to tickle me. His knees were on each side of me, his hands everywhere, his smiling face was the only thing I could possible see._

_"Laurent and Emmett is here." I heard a hard voice. Jacob gasped and turned his head to look at whoever it was._

_"Oh, yeah right." He said and jumped off of me. I turned my head to see the intruder, which was; Edward. He was glaring at Jacob with furious green eyes._

I stiffened beneath him, those green eyes wouldn't get out of my head, it was everything I saw, it was like a wall building between Peter and I. Shit, shit, shit! Why was I thinking of Edward now? Now of all moment? Seriously.

I pressed autopilot in my head, and kept kissing Peter, ignoring the green eyes that seemed to stay forever. Going well, going well..

"Peter!" I heard somebody yell, sounding awfully much like Peter's mother, Lilian Whitlock. Peter quickly broke the kiss to look up over me, I managed to see the blush creeping on Peter's cheeks, just before I hid my face with my hands. _Not cool!_

"Hey Mom," I heard Peter say slowly, and completely out of breath, just as I was.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" I heard her demand more than asked.

"Sure," he said, still out of breath. I heard the heels clicking when she walked out in the kitchen. I slowly took my hands away from my face, looking right into Peter's blue eyes. He had a huge smile playing on his mouth, I could almost hear the laugher he was trying to keep in.

"Not funny!" I hissed at him.

"_So _funny!" he laughed quietly.

"Peter!" I said and slapped him on his shoulder, trying to hold in the giggles myself. He always made me laugh. His face turned red, and then hide his face between my neck and shoulder. I could feel the laugher in him, through my whole body.

"I'll better go." I whispered in his ear as soon as he quiet down.

"Okay." he sighed, and lifted his face to look at me. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, if I live after this that is." he laughed and jumped up, then gave me his hand to help me of the couch.

"See you." I whispered, tipped up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"See you." he repeated my words and disappeared into the kitchen.

..-**-..

"How went school?" my mother asked at the dinner table. It was a huge table when you thought about the amount of people sitting at it. My mother, Phil and I. We each had three meters between each others.

"Fine," I mumbled and looked down.

"Just fine?" she asked, I peeked up at her, she was smiling a small secret smile.

"Yeah." I kept at the one word answers.

"How was training, Phil?" and just like that she let it go. I mean, it wasn't like I was easy to talk to at the moment. But wasn't that was she was here for, trying to open up to me? Or something? Wasn't she supposed to drive me mad with questions, and then I would leave angry and slamming the door? I guess that's only what happens in the movies then.. Because it didn't seem as if Renee was planing to make any form of communication with me at the moment. I quickly finished the pasta my mother had made, also the only thing she could make without it burning the house down. And hurried up to my room, I don't even think my mother saw me leaving.

I let my body fall down on my huge bed, minutes later I was still bouncing on the water bed. It was extremely expensive, and the madras was filled with water, disturbing me every time I moved on it. I let my eyes shut, I tried to relax as much as possible.

I'd never know Peter could be this.. Violent. I mean he'd never hurt me.. Right?

I couldn't believe my own thoughts, I mean.. This was _Peter _after all. Peter that would never hurt anybody, never think of hurting me neither physical or mentally. Why was I having these thoughts? What was the starter for these disturbing thoughts? .. Maybe it was that conversation I had heard in the girls bathroom.

_Jasper is his name._

_Like prison._

_Crazy cousin. Buff._

_Dangerous past and stuff._

_Some _things did travel through genes. Not that I'd know, I didn't know anybody from my family, either than my mother, and a weak memory of my father, I had nothing. No grandmother, grandfather, cousin.. Not even an aunt! Some people were just born lucky, I wasn't.

I wonder how Edward was doing? He was after all the closest thing I had to a brother.

* * *

**S/N(Story Note):** Edward's P.O.V is up next time!.. I think.. Please write a review with what P.O.V you want to read next time! You can choose between Edward's, Peter's(It'll be boring if you chose this one), or Bella's! :D

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't been updating all that much over the past weeks. But I have been quite busy, and I guess you guys also have. I've been busy being sick (also on Christmas eve!), buying the "perfect" presents for my friends, spending time with my mother, oh and my birthday was like Friday! It was SO good, I got all these present, and money.. Books, clothes, shoes, jewelery, movies etc. Oh and I got a new cell! It's a Aino..

Well I'll see you in the next chapter,


	5. Edward Cullen

**PLEASE READ THE A/N'S THEY'RE IMPORTANT! **-always

**_Please know that all I do in this story, I do for a reason! There's reasons for everything in this story! Some come just out of boredom, other's because they are important for the character's growing personalities!_**

**R/N(Review Note): **_Oh my God, thank you so much! You're such amazing reviewers! I just love, love, love you! Here's some answers to some review:_

**123D123D:** Alright, alright it'll be Edward's P.O.V ;) I'm so happy with your review, out of all the reviews that one was the best! I recognize your reviews easily, and I'm so happy that you've been there since chapter two, and I really hope you'll be there until the very end! The books I got was; NIGHTSHADE by Andrea Cremer and; The Vampire Diaries number one ;) by L.J Smith.

Well just to tell you all a little about my thinking, I have the last chapter playing in my head, since the start I knew how this was going to end, so I wont listen if you tell me how it'll end, because I already know! You can after all, tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter! And I also already know when Bella and Edward will meet again, and when ;) There is, at least, a couple of years left before they meet, just saying! And no, I won't tell ANYONE yet!

**Okay, this time if you make a review I'll send you a teaser!**

**Favorite**, **Review** and put this story on **Alert**, trust me; I will see it ;D

Remember, I do love you guys! I don't think I've heard anything negative on this story yet! Amazing!

Oh, and please tell me if you've seen any miss spellings ;) English is after all my second language and I'm only thirteen! ;)

**Beta: Bella Cullen884**

**15 YEAR'S INTO THEIR LIVES**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V **

I sat at my usual table with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Lauren. They were all talking about the newest movie that we all were going to see Friday, but my mind was nowhere near the movie.

Instead I looked around the cafeteria, my eyes caught with James, he was sitting with Victoria, Laurent and Irina. They were all covered in leather, and their hair was dirty and in weird colors. Emmett was sitting with all the football jogs, as Taylor, Sebastian, and Daniel. They were almost like a commercial, with their football clothes with the school's colors, and blonde girls around them. Jacob, and Embry was going on their own school in La Push. They had all changed drastically when Bella moved. Every single one of them had changed in their own way, and they never talked. It was like Bella had been the glue between them all, and now that she was gone, all the bricks fell apart. I missed Bella and her wonderful smile, her laughter, her lame jokes and her deep beautiful brown eyes. Why had Renee moved away? Well that was a stupid question, she didn't like it here in Forks. And she didn't love Charlie enough to stay here, so she moved and took Bella with her. But why? It seemed unfair in my head. It all seemed so unfair.

Though I had wonderful friends, Ben was a quiet person but he knew a thing or two, Mike was an idiot but funny, Angela was quite sweet and always thought of others before herself, and with Jessica and Lauren.. Well they both tried to hump my leg, which wasn't a good thing to me. But it was nice, it was nice to have friends. _Did Bella have friends where she lived now?_ Of course she did! She was a fantastic person, shy but unselfish, happy, and just easy to be with. You would have to a an idiot to not like her. That was clear. Sometimes I wonder why I haven't contacted her? I think it's because of the fear that she might be different, that I knew her. What if she's completely different? No.. No, that could never happen. Right?

**Bella P.O.V**

I was becoming completely different from the person I once was. I never played with boys, well.. Not the way I used to anyway. I was having troubles with my feelings lately, I could be happy like I was running on pink clouds and then go right down into being completely mad at the person closest to me. Saying it mildly; I was giving Peter quit a hard time. But he understood me when my own mother couldn't, he would support me and make me happy when I was afraid, crying or just in a bad mood. And it wasn't just my feelings and meanings that was changing; it was also my body. I was starting to get curves around my chest and hip, and I was getting taller, which also made me more clumsier..

Peter was also changing, he had gotten taller and broader shoulders. Altogether with stubble. It was quit irritating when we were kissing but I also kind of liked it.

My relationship with my mother hadn't improved. It was in fact, getting worse and worse with every week, even every day that passed. Her and Phil was also starting to leave together for California, or some other place away. It started out with days, which was now turning into months. Her and Phil was currently on a trip to Mexico, Quintana Roo in some city I don't remember the name of. It was times like these where Peter stayed over night. His mother though he was staying at either; Chris or Zach. Peter didn't talk to, or talk about Tom anymore. Not since he had talked bad about Peter's family. I guess it was understandable. I mean I wouldn't want.. Or, would I really care? Renee wasn't there anymore, and I didn't see Phil as my family, more like a.. Roommate, or something. Suddenly a picture of Charlie came into mind. He was smiling at me, his dark brown curls almost reaching his eyes, as he held my small five year old body in his arms. I sighed and turned to my waiting homework.

I was laying on my bed with all my stupid homework spread across the bed, it was late and I hadn't even started on Math yet. Please dear God help me! I begged pathetically. When speaking of the sun, Peter choses just that moment to walk in. He smiled to me, reminding me slightly of Charlie. I shook my head violently trying to get rid of the comparison.

"Finished yet?" Peter asked me, looking shortly at the untouched homework in front of me on the bed, before glancing back up at me and sat down on my swivel chair, drinking from a big bottle of Vodka from Phil's alcohol cabinet. He never noticed when something went missing, or he just chose to ignore it, either way nothing was done whenever Peter and I took a small amount from it.

I raised my eyebrows at him when he once again drank from the bottle, he smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows and offered me the bottle stretching his arm to give the bottle to me. I eyed the bottle shortly before jumping up from my bed and took the bottle ruffly from his grip, and slurped a huge mouthful of the Vodka. God, that felt amazing.

It didn't take long before we were dancing around the room singing stupid songs, almost falling every twice second. Yeah I've gotten different.

..-**-..

The next morning I woke half an hour before I was supposed to drive with Peter to school. I jumped out of bed, the walls moving, and rushing into my bathroom to get ready as quickly as possible. When I finally got ready and rushed out the front door, I cursed, turned around and ran up the stairs to get Peter with me.

Soon I was off to school, with headache, and a grumpy boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: We're getting close to something exciting! I've heard this song: "Haunted" by Taylor Swift, and I love it specially in Acoustic Version! Please listen to it! Both acoustic and normal! Please note that my favorite band is AC/DC, and I still love Taylor Swift! ;*

Loves and kisses,

Isabelle

_**Reviewers get teased!**_


	6. His Fiancée

**PLEASE READ THE A/N'S THEY'RE IMPORTANT! **-always

**_Please know that all I do in this story, I do for a reason! There's reasons for everything in this story! Some come just out of boredom, other's because they are important for the character's growing personalities!_**

**R/N(Review Note): **_I'm kind of disappointed of the number of reviews I got for last chapter.. While I'm writing this I have none on chapter 5! And I worked my ass off to do that chapter! Even though it might not look like it, I use so much of my time on this. So when I get reviews they lights my evenings up! (I'm usually on FF in the evening, I don't like to be in my room with sunlight going through my windows.) _

**Favorite**, **Review** and put this story on **Alert**, trust me; I will see it ;D

Remember, I do **love **you guys! I don't think I've heard anything negative on this story yet! Amazing!

Oh, and please tell me if you've seen any miss spellings ;) English is after all my second language and I'm only thirteen! ;)

S/N (Story Note): We'll finally be getting some kind of 'strings' between the two of them.

**Beta: Bella Cullen884**

**18 YEAR'S INTO THEIR LIVES**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Peter and I sat at out usual table with the crowd. Peter was unusually happy today and that both worried me and made me happy. You never knew with Peter, he could be happy because his dog died for all that mattered.

"So what are we doing today?" Chris suddenly asked.

"_We _are going to the movies," Peter answered. "And with we, I mean Bella and I." He smirked at me.

"Oh, you guys are no fun!" Chris mumbled before slumbering down into his seat. Amanda pouted and crossed her arms, her mood always matched Chris's.

"So, what'ya gonna watch?" Sam asked as she twirled a lock of her hair around her fingers. Peter shrugged almost as if annoyed of her speaking. He had ignored both Tom and Sam since that time back when everybody talked about his family. People didn't talk so much more, though I sometimes heard the name Whitlock being said a couple of times, here and there.

And then the bell rang, telling us we had to go to class. I sighed, my next class was with both Tom _and _Sam, and _without _Peter.

"See you when the bell'll ring!" Peter yelled after me when we went opposite ways to class. I blushed and looked down, I heard Peter's faint laugher in the background, that little-.. I stopped myself from thinking of Peter, when I heard a twinkling laugher behind me. I turned around to come face to face with little Ana. I almost giggled right there; she was the most cutest thing I've ever seen. She had long curly red, almost orange hair with freckles all over her face and deep blue eyes. And she was short. Like almost two heads shorter than me.

"Ana!" I giggled and hugged her, spinning her around.

"Woo!" she laughed in my ear as I sat her down. She walked in circles around me, her eyes rolling in the other direction.

"Shit Bella, you're crazy! You've never been told to never twirl short people?" she laughed and fell on her butt. I laughed at her. She was so adorable, I'd never know why I didn't spend more time with her. Maybe because Sam hated her, therefore Amanda also did, and because Amanda didn't like her Chris didn't either, and because Sam and Amanda didn't like Ana, Tom probably didn't love her that much. That left Zach, Peter and I to like her. And I also think Peter and Zach think she's crazy, which she kind of is.

"Come on Ana," I said and helped her up on her feet again, she flashed me a toothy smile, and dragged me toward our next class, which we thankfully had together; P.E..

God, I hated P.E. It was the most awfully, boring, annoying, hateful class I've ever experienced, ever. I sighed, but followed her. She was quite strong for such a small person after all.

Ana and I got dressed quickly, and where now standing ready on the football field.

"Oh my God, this is gonna be _amazing_! Real football, in _this _school. Simply amazing!" Ana was jumping on the spot, and she got lost in thoughts filled with 'real' football. I didn't really get it, football was football, right? I guess it wasn't, since Ana hit me several times when I asked her the differences between football and 'real' football. Well to me, I guess there wouldn't be much difference, I would suck no matter what.

I was suddenly hit with a round white and black ball in the head, it hit me with such power that I fell into Ana. She was one tough girl, she caught me and helped me stand upright.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't even trying to-.." a deep voice said behind me, sounding out of breath. Ana and I turned simultaneously, but the voice stopped as soon as we had turned. It was a boy, or rather a guy, no longer a boy thought not fully a man yet, with red-brown hair, and slight freckles, he was tall and had light gray eyes, his eyes were turned completely on Ana, and I think, just maybe that I was watching a love at first sight moment. I sighed happily and turned to walk away. Love just happened everywhere!

After school was over I went to Peter's car, he had driven me to school and would also drive me home. I winked and smiled as I saw Peter walk out of the school building, he was talking in his cell with a smile on his face. I wondered who he was talking with.

"Sure, that's great! Yeah, she's right here looking at me curiously!" I heard him say and flashed me a smile, telling me it was me who he was talking about. "Two weeks? Why so soon?" the bad thing about other people talking over their telephone, was that you could only heard the one end of the conversation, which never gave any meaning. "You're a freak, and always will be Jazz." _Jazz?_" No prob, we'll be there Friday! You're one lucky guy, Jasper." Oh, was it _the _Jasper? The cousin, Jasper?

He ended the call, and helped me into the car without any of us saying anything. I wanted him to be the one taking the subject up, not me. That would make me look like a rude, and annoying girlfriend. But the silence was _killing me!_ We had driven in what felt like three hours!

Peter looked at me suspiciously.

"You're not gonna ask are you?" he finally asked. I let out a breath I didn't know I held.

"Finally!" I almost laughed at myself. Though I didn't dare say more.

"Well.." he said when I didn't say anything.

"Was that _Jasper_?" I quickly asked. I had made a mental list of questions, ready to when he would ask.

"Yes," he smiled to me.

"No, no.. I mean _the _Jasper?" I asked again. He rolled his eyes of me.

"Yes, _'the' _Jasper." he sighed.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Alice," he said simply.

"Alice?"

"Jasper's fiancée," he stated. _Oh, the psycho girl!_

"Well, what about her?" I asked him.

"Well, they're getting married." he said smiling proudly. I also smiled, I was glad that his cousin marrying somebody made him happy.

"Oh, how sweet. When?"

"Two weeks."

"Two _weeks_?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either!"

"Jasper all grown up.. Getting married." he shook his head, as he mumbled to himself.

"Sounds like you're going?" I smiled.

"Yeah, and.. If you would like to, you could.. Come with me?" he asked, almost embarrassed. I was slightly shocked as the picture of myself in the middle at a weeding with the rest of Peter's family, and Alice's of course. I felt the tears filling my eyes.

"Of course, I'll go!" I almost cried right there. It was just that I meant so much to him, that he would take me to his cousin's weeding.

I smiled the rest of the way home.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? What's your favorite part? I like the monologue, but I love the part in the hallway with Peter, Bella and Ana! Well, I'll be going to Portugal next week so I won't get to post any chapters before after at least.. A little over a week, maybe I'll get something out before Friday (That's the day we'll be leaving!)

BTW, I got a friend named Anna, though she looks _nothing _like _this _Ana.


End file.
